No Ones Fault
by Let's Call Her The Tarryn
Summary: Casey and Derek are thrown into the mystical strange and unknown. And it's not safe. Will they work together to make it through when all the odds are against them? After blaming each other for everything will they find that it's no ones fault? [MAJOR HIATUS]
1. Curtsies, Curses, and Company

I like how this story is planned out, but this is probably not going to be expected. But I really want your feedback and have several chapters finished.

x—x

"_Der_-_ek_! Come on! This has got to stop!" Casey McDonald pounded on the bathroom door, the same as she had done every morning for what seemed like forever, but really only since she had moved into the Venturi household, which had been roughly a year and a half.

She let herself lean against the wall near the bathroom door, but kept her knocks forceful.

"Get out! There are seven people in this house, not just you!" She yelled through the door.

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open, and Casey stood up straight, seeing Derek standing there, nonchalantly brushing his teeth. Derek stopped momentarily and removed the toothbrush from his mouth.

"May I help you?" he said through a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Yeah, you could get out. And while you're at it, get that rabies shot I've been telling you to get, before it's _really _too late." Casey narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance, crossing her arms across her chest, and trying very hard to refrain herself from tapping her foot.

"Oh, ha ha." Derek deadpanned, but he lifted the hand that wasn't holding the toothbrush up to his face, wiping away a glob of foamy toothpaste, and preventing it from running down to his chin.

"Anything I can _actually_ help you with. Or something that will remove you from my general vicinity, possibly?"

Casey rolled her eyes at him, as he put the toothbrush back into his mouth, and stared at her.

"Get out!" she yelled.

"Yeah, I'd love to help you with that one, I really would" he said, removing the toothbrush once again, and using it as a motioning device. "But, wait, I actually don't want to help." he smirked.

He began to close the door, with the toothbrush hanging out of his mouth now, like a toothpick, but Casey put out her foot and stopped the door.

"Ugh, Casey, I really don't have time for our morning banter, and-"

Casey pushed past Derek forcefully, moving herself into the bathroom.

"Either you leave and let me finish, or you get to see my morning regiment. And who knows, I might need to take a cold shower." Derek said cockily, as Casey dropped her towel and the outfit she was going to change into in a neat pile on an empty counter space.

"No, I think you're going to leave this time Derek." Casey said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Casey said, narrowing her eyes.

"And how do expect that to happen. Really, enlighten me, because I'd love to know." Derek said letting his eyebrow arch in that annoying way.

"I'm using your very own tactics." Casey smiled.

"Pray tell." Derek said, sounding slightly amused and intrigued.

"You really _may_ need to take a cold shower." Casey said.

Casey lifted her top over her head. She had a white tank top on underneath the shirt, but taking off the first top was enough.

"Okay! Okay! You win. But only now. You're lucky I just have a deep preservation for keeping my sight, or else you'd be leaving and not me." Derek said, dropping his toothbrush onto the sink, and leaving, not even bothering to spit and rinse his mouth.

Casey was pretty sure she saw him swallow the toothpaste on his way out. The very idea made Casey shiver at the 'guy-ness' of it.

"Hey, Derek. Wait." she called, peeking her head through the bathroom door. She watched Derek walk backwards until he was close enough to talk to her. "What do you want now?"

"Good morning." she smiled sarcastically at him before closing the bathroom door on him.

Derek grumbled at the closed bathroom door before turning so that he could go to his room. He didn't really need a shower anyway. He didn't smell...that bad. And even so, the girls would like his manly smell either way. It was part of his attraction. It wasn't stink, it was _musk._

He shrugged as he sifted through a pile of clothes at the bottom of his closet , until he pulled out a shirt he didn't think he had worn lately, and didn't look too dirty, and then pulled on a pair of jeans he had worn the day before.

He walked over to a mirror he had on his wall that was almost completely covered by band pictures, local club cards, and ticket stubs from concerts and such, and looked into the small space that was actually mirror, quickly running his fingers through his hair, then giving himself a snap-thumbs up- wink in the mirror.

After that he went back to his closet and took his leather jacket off it's hanger-the only thing that was actually hanging in the closet- and slipping it on. Oh, yeah. He was good to go. The Venturi perfection. No one could resist him now. Except maybe Casey, but he didn't really care about her.

He left his room just as Casey was coming out of the bathroom, looking like she was ready for her day, while Derek was trying to not scratch his butt.

They both stopped and gave each other their mandatory morning glare, then Casey looked at the stairs and back at Derek. Then she bolted for the stairs. Realizing what she was doing, Derek quickly ran after her, resulting with both of them fighting for space on the stairs, since they squished together trying to get through on the same steps. Casey managed to push through, and jump to the landing first.

Not hesitating she made her way for the kitchen, skidding slightly when her feet met the tile on the kitchen floor. She balanced herself, turning to see Derek close behind her. Her eyes shot to the kitchen counter to where the carton of orange juice was. Her hand shot out, just as Derek was about to grab it from her, and she turned, sheltering it from Derek, and spinning around, so that she could move away from him.

"Ha!" she said holding the carton triumphantly. "That's twice in one morning that I beat you!" she said. She opened the carton and looked inside, her triumphant grin immediately turning into her more usual annoyed frown. "How convenient, " she said, holding the open carton upside down over the floor. "It's empty."

"Edwin!" Derek called, not taking his grinning eyes away from Casey, as she narrowed her own.

Casey watched as Edwin entered the kitchen holding a glass of orange juice, and handing it to Derek. "Here you go, just like ordered." he said.

"I can think ahead." Derek said, tipping his head to Casey, then taking a long drink from the glass. "Ah." he sighed. "Refreshing."

"Ugh! Derek, you are such a brat!" Casey fumed.

"Ha, says the Queen Hypocrisy!" Derek chuckled.

"I am not a hypocrite!" Casey said.

"Keep telling yourself that. It won't change the facts, and you know it." Derek said. He looked at the glass of remaining orange juice.

"You know, I just don't feel like orange juice anymore." he shook his head, and put the glass in the sink, letting it tip over, and the liquid pour down the drain. He watched it, and then looked back up innocently at Casey. "Oh well." he shrugged, and strutted out of the room.

"Hey, Case." Casey turned to see her mom smiling at her. "Hey mom."

"Oh, yeah, and I forgot-" Derek said, coming back into the kitchen.

"Oh, good, I need to talk to both of you." Nora said.

"Why?" Both Casey and Derek said at the same time. They quickly glared at each other for saying the same thing, but then turned back to Nora.

"There's that little carnival that's passing through, and we're all going after you guys get out of school. So don't make any plans, and if you have plans, too bad, because we are all going as a family." Nora said.

"Yeah, can I count Casey as step-family? Would that work? Because, no offense, but I really don't want people remotely connecting me and Casey as coming from the same gene pool, because-"

"Watch it, Derek." Nora said.

"Fine." Derek sighed.

"George and I will come pick you guys up from school, so don't worry about it. Then we're all off to Curtsies, Curses, and Company!"

"Crusties, and what?" Derek asked.

"Curtsies, Curses, and Company. That's the carnival you dumb-"

"Casey." Nora said in a warning tone.

Casey trailed off, not finishing.

Nora nodded approvingly, and walked from the room.

"_Don'tcha wish you're boyfriend was hot like me?_ Wait. You don't have a boyfriend! Ha. _Don'tcha wish_ _that you could just cuss me out_!" Derek sang quietly, as he wandered out of the kitchen once again, humming as he went.

"That doesn't even sound right!" Casey called after him, even though she knew that a) That was a lame response, and b) It wouldn't matter anyhow, Derek didn't care.

And, oh joy, she got to spend some nice step-family quality time with him after school, too. Like it wasn't bad enough sleeping in a room next to his. Maybe she could push him off a ferris wheel...

x—x

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	2. Madame Rhiannon since 1783

Oh, come on. I know you guys can review more than that! Enjoy. This chapter is really what starts to form the plot. I like it quite a bit, if I do say so myself. I managed to make it much longer than my chapters usually are. Enjoy!

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Oh, look. There you are my dearest step-sister. Are you ready to have _oodles_ of fun at the Crusty Carnival?" Casey heard Derek's annoying voice as he walked up behind her and draped an arm around her shoulder, from where they were waiting for George and Nora to pick them up from school.

"Oh, yeah," She said, politely brushing his arm away. "_Oodles."_

"But once we get there, I can officially call it the Crusty and Casey Carnival. Or maybe I'll leave out the and, and just make it the Crusty Casey." Derek sighed.

"Oh, aren't we clever?"

"Of course we are. It's me you're dealing with." Derek said smugly.

Casey glared at Derek for a moment, to which he responded with a smirk.

Casey tried to remain calm and quiet as Derek hummed that song by the Pussycat Dolls, and let himself slip with a murmured, '_Dontcha' wish your boyfriend was hot like me_' as they waited. Thankfully the family ride pulled up not long after Derek started his humming, so Casey was able to control herself from stabbing him in the eyes with something sharp.

"Hey you guys, ready for oodles of fun at the carnival?" George asked, when he rolled down the window, looking at them. Derek raised an eyebrow and glanced knowingly at Casey and then opened the door, motioning for Casey to get in. She stepped forward, but Derek ducked into the car first, sliding in next to Edwin. Casey sneered at him, and then got in too.

"Lizzie get over here." Casey said at the soonest stop light after they had started. They hadn't even gotten to the carnival and her nerves were already shot. Marti was talking non stop about her day, and her imaginary friend's imaginary friend. Yes, Marti's made up people made up their own people as well. And since she was caught in between the door and Derek she wanted to scream. Being seated next to him was bad enough, but being _trapped_ next to him where he was _still_ humming that stupid song under his breath was ten times worse.

"Why?" Lizzie asked, who was seated on the other end of the seat in between the door and Marti.

"Just climb over and sit next to me." Casey said with growing impatience.

Lizzie sighed as she unbuckled and began to try to wiggle her way over to Casey. Neither George or Nora said anything about not doing it because it was a normal occurrence.

"Maybe next time you could move around before we even start driving." Edwin whined when Lizzie accidentally palmed him in the gut. Lizzie glared at him which caused him to say, "Or-or some other words..." and looked away, as Lizzie continued to climb over bodies until she successfully smashed herself between Derek and Casey.

"Aw, is Casey tired of me? I thought we were getting along." Derek said.

"In your dreams." Casey said.

"No, in my dreams, we don't get along. We just get you along over a cliff."

"Can you guys just try to act civil? Some people in this car actually want to have a nice family-fun time at the carnival." George said from the driver's seat.

"Oh, I'm sure we can muster up some civil-ness." Derek smirked over Lizzie toward Casey.

Casey sighed, leaning her head against the window. Lizzie may have become a barrier between her and Derek, but she could still hear him humming.

--

"Okay, so why don't we all start heading toward the little store-stands?" Nora suggested.

The MacDonald/Venturi clan was in the parking lot outside of the carnival.

Casey looked at the front of the place warily. In all truth, it look pretty ramshackle, and cheap. All in all, questionable. There was a large wooden sign that had been hung up over the entry way. It looked old. And not the fake old either, but old as in the paint was faded and chipping, and everywhere the carnival went the sign was carelessly tossed into the back of a caravan.

"But I want to go to the ferris wheel." Edwin said.

"Me too." Lizzie joined.

"Petting zoo, petting zoo, petting zoo!" Marti squealed.

Nora looked at George and sighed.

"We figured as much. Okay, Lizzie, Edwin, you can go to the ferris wheel, and anywhere else you decide to go, George and I will go to the booths, and Casey and Derek, you both take Marti to the petting zoo. We'll meet back in front of the carnival at 7:30, okay?" Nora said.

Lizzie and Edwin nodded, fine with the plan, but of course, Casey and Derek had some complaints.

"Why both of us?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, Derek and I will probably ruin Marti's time, having to stay together." Casey suggested.

George shook his head. "You both will take Marti. And if we find that one of you ditched, there will be consequences. Marti, you keep them together."

Marti nodded. "Yes sir!" she giggled.

Casey sighed as she walked into the carnival, Marti at her side, and Derek at her other side.

"If Marti wants to go on any rides, then you better be prepared to go with her." Derek said.

"Why? Are you afraid of heights or something?" Casey sneered.

" A) Marti probably isn't tall enough to go on the mini water boats, let alone a ride with heights, and B) No, I am not afraid of heights. I would just prefer to stay and have a moment away from you."

"Then why wouldn't you go with Marti. That would be a way away from me."

"Yes, but I could make better use of not being on a ride." Derek said.

"How is that?"

"People would actually talk to me, and I wouldn't just be sitting there until the ride was over."

"But you-"

"Both of you would have to come with me! I'm not aloud to let either of you be apart, remember?" Marti said.

"Marti-"

"And anyway, I don't want to go on any rides so just take me to the petting zoo!" Marti demanded.

Casey sighed and took Marti's hand. "Okay, come on. Derek?" She looked at him, eyebrow arched.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go. Whatever." Derek said, taking Marti's other hand.

After a few minutes of walking through a surprisingly thick crowd, they stopped and looked around.

Casey turned and scrunched up her nose. "Well, we must be close, with that smell."

"That's just you, Casey." Derek said without even glancing at her, and instead continuing to look at their surroundings to try and spot the petting zoo.

Casey shook her head, and shrugged, choosing not to start another pointless fight.

"Guess I walked right into that one." she sighed, mostly to herself, but Derek heard, and look at her questionably.

"What, no scathing come back?"

"Derek, let's just find the petting zoo." She said. Derek noticed for the first time how incredibly worn out she looked.

Instead of continuing, like he normally would, her decided to drop it. The sullen look on her face was something he only just noticed, but he knew it had probably been there longer, so he just decided to drop it. Even though he thought it odd. He usually wouldn't care. But he was probably just tired, saving his energy for bigger and better "Bug Casey Missions". At least that's what he figured.

"There it is!" Marti squeaked pointing at a little tent, not too far from them.

"Let's get this over with." Derek said.

Once they approached the tent Casey took Marti's hand once again, and began to lead Marti in, but then she realized Derek wasn't with them. She turned and saw Derek idling at the entrance.

"Come on, Derek." Casey said.

"Um, no."

"Derek get in here." Casey demanded.

"I said no. I'll just sit this one out."

"What, do you see one of your fan club members, and you want to try and score?"

"No. I just don't want to go in." Derek said.

"Smerek, come on! I can't leave you guys apart!" Marti said.

"Um, Smarti, you remember the last petting zoo we were at. I don't want a repeat." Derek murmured.

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked.

Marti looked confused for a moment, but then her face lit up.

"Oh! You mean the time-"

"Marti, we don't have to talk about it." Derek said, pleadingly.

"No, Marti, I think you should tell me. We may not be able to get Derek to come inside with us, if I don't know what's going on. And then we may not be able to go inside, because Derek and I aren't supposed to be separated." Casey said to Marti, but smirked at Derek.

Marti's eyes widened at hearing this.

"Marti, please don't-"

"Oh, Derek almost got eaten by the goat at the last petting zoo, and now he's afraid, because when he ran, it chased him until it had ripped off half of his shirt. It escaped from it's pen to follow him, and everything!" Marti said before bursting into a fit of giggles, which soon infected Casey, until both girls were laughing uncontrollably while Derek simply glared a look of annoyance.

Once Casey and Marti had stopped laughing Derek stood up straight.

"I wasn't _afraid_ of the goat, and I'm not afraid now." Derek said, before stepping past the girls and into the tent.

The girls looked at each other knowingly before following Derek inside.

Five minutes later, they were stepping out behind Derek, once again laughing uncontrollably. Derek had run about fifteen feet away from the tent, and was jumping up and down. He had stopped screaming, but he had been when a goat had taken the first bite of his shirt. After that, he had bolted.

Casey and Marti walked toward Derek, who had slightly calmed down.

"Shut up." Derek said to Casey, who was stifling a smile.

"What? I didn't say a thing." Casey said, innocently.

Derek glared at her. "Shut up." he repeated.

Casey chuckled a bit until she looked down to see Marti was no longer standing next to her.

"Derek, where's Marti?" she said, spinning around to look behind her.

"What?" Derek said, also beginning to look around.

"Marti?" Casey called out.

Marti!" Derek yelled.

"Oh, my God! Where is she?" Casey asked frantically.

The two spun around, looking in every direction for Marti. Just when she thought her heart was going to explode with fright, a large crowd moved out of the way, and Casey saw Marti standing in front of a tattered tent in a far corner.

"There she is." Casey said, before running in the direction.

She made her way to Marti, and bent down to scoop her into a hug. Derek was right behind her.

"Marti, don't do that! I was so scared." Casey said.

"I'm sorry." the little girl said.

Once Casey began to breath normally again, she looked at the tent in front of her. As if reading her mind, Derek spoke.

"This tent wasn't here before, was it?"

It was very worn, and though the colors were faded, they still looked magnificent. Blue, yellow, and the richest shade of green. Casey stood up to observe the tent better. Some loose material was blowing in the wind, and the tent was surrounded by dry grass, as if the tent had been there for a long time, and the grass had grown from under it. Casey looked around, and saw that they were the only ones really around the tent. It was as if it were forgotten. Like no one else could see it. Looking back up at the tent, she saw a sign written in old script.

_Madame Rhiannon;_

_More than a psychic, more than an empath_

_Not for skeptics or those of hard hearts and closed minds_

_Since 1783_

"I definitely would have remembered seeing this. And I didn't." Casey said.

"Well, it couldn't have just appeared out of nowhere. We must have missed it or something. This place is pretty crowded." Derek reasoned.

They looked at each other, and knew that they knew they hadn't seen the tent before.

"What does it mean, 1783?" Casey asked.

"Probably just an added attraction. You know, to add to the whole old and creepy theme." Derek said.

"Yeah, well it's definitely creepy, so can we go now?" Casey asked, her mind telling her to go, and now.

"Yeah- wait, Marti, come back here." Derek said, but Marti had already entered the tent.

'Damn it." Derek mumbled before starting into the tent, but Casey grabbed his arm first.

"I really don't want to go in there, Derek." Casey said, her eyes pleading to not make her go in.

Truth was, Derek felt the same way, and didn't want to go in. He looked at her softly, but then realized that it was Casey, and he melted into a mean cover.

"Suck it up, Casey." he said, before entering the tent. Looking at it once more, Casey paused before following him.

It was dim inside, and looked surprisingly larger than it looked from the outside. Multicolored scarves were draped over everything, and there was another entrance flap to go into. Not seeing Marti, they both continued through the flap, to find themselves in another large compartment of the tent. Candles' light flickered on the sides, casting eerie shadows everywhere. They looked around for a moment, and then they saw at the very back of the tent, was a table, and a woman sitting behind it. Marti was in front of her.

The woman was surprisingly young. Not the kind of person you would think to see in a tent like that. Instead of a hook nose, and many colored scarves and bangles, the young woman had delicate features, her long hair flowing over her shoulder in chocolate brown waves, deeply contrasting her light skin and green eyes.

"I was wondering when the two of you would come in." the young woman said. "My name is Madame Rhiannon." She bowed her head deeply.

"What does she mean, waiting for us to come in?" Casey whispered quietly at Derek. He shrugged.

"Come in, come in. Don't be shy. We both know you aren't the shy one, Mr. Venturi." Madame Rhiannon said.

Casey's eyebrow raised, and she looked over at Derek, whose mouth was open.

"Was she one of your one night flings or something?" Casey said. She should have guessed.

"No, I've never seen her before." Derek said.

"She knows things. She's special." Marti said, turning and smiling.

Rhiannon smiled back. "As are you, young Marti."

"Um, what is this?" Derek asked.

"Shh." Madame Rhiannon whispered.

She raised her hand and looked at the face of her palm. She stared intently, as if it were her crystal ball.

Casey and Derek looked at each other warily.

"You, young Marti, are special. Still growing, though able to sense. You sensed me as I sensed you. For one of such youth, your aura is strong. Use it to advantage, use it for good." Rhiannon said.

"What kind of joke is this?" Casey said.

"It's not a joke, Casey." Rhiannon said. "It's very much a truth in a reality. And who is now next? I believe it doesn't matter who it is. I foresee that both of your paths are intertwined with each others. Whatever I'm told for you, it will be the same for both. Whatever is ahead, is for you to conquer together."

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked.

"I am talking about a journey. A journey the two of you will embark on soon. Together. It is not the easiest journey. It will put you both in jeopardy, leaving you to rely on each other in hopes of surviving. The bonds you lack now will grow, and stronger than you imagine, bringing you to a place together I doubt either of you ever foresaw each other to be in."

"This is a bunch of crap. Let's get out of here, she's just trying to scare us." Derek shook his head turning. Casey stepped forward and took Marti's hand and began to follow Derek.

"Take heed, Casey and Derek. You need to." Rhiannon said.

Derek stormed out, Casey following close behind with Marti.

"You should listen to her." Marti whispered.

Derek ignored his youngest sister.

"Derek-"

"She was just trying to freak us out, Casey. Forget about it."

"Then how'd she know our names?" Casey whispered.

Derek stopped walking, slightly faltering on his words.

"Um, Marti must have told her." Derek concluded.

Both Casey and Derek looked down at the small girl, but she shook her head no.

Derek began walking again, shaking his head.

"She must have told her." Derek murmured.

But, even though they didn't want to admit it, they knew Marti hadn't told Madame Rhiannon a thing.

x—x

I need my FEEDBACK MONKEYS! ...lol, sorry.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	3. Journey, Jeopardy, Together

Come on, people. I know you can muster up more feedback than that! (:

x—x

Casey and Derek meandered with Marti in tow until it was 7:30, and they met up with the rest. The car ride wasn't silent, but Casey, Derek, and Marti all were.

As Lizzie and Edwin went on about the things they did, Casey looked out the window silently. Nora and George recounted the things they bought and what they ate. Derek looked at his feet and twiddled his thumbs. He, as well as Casey, refused to admit how creeped out their visit to Madame Rhiannon had gotten them, but it was relevant on both of their faces.

Once they got home, Derek went for the living room, sprawling himself on the couch and taking control of the remote. As she passed, Casey rolled her eyes and shook her head. What she really wanted to do was talk to him more about what had happened.

_A journey. With Derek. What could that mean? _The words of Madame Rhiannon ran through Casey's head.

_I'm just being silly. I always take things too seriously. _Casey told herself.

Casey went upstairs and changed into a tank top and sweats. She just wanted to curl up. And even though she didn't want to, she knew she would be analyzing the situation.

_Journey. Jeopardy. Together._

Casey shook her head, as if to try and shake the words from her head. On her bed she tucked her feet under her, quietly thinking.

_Take heed, Casey and Derek. You need to._

The words fluttered through her head, but almost seemed to fade away like smoke when Casey heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." Casey said, expecting to see Lizzie pass through the threshold, come to ask what was wrong. Since Lizzie always seemed to know when something was wrong.

_I'm not going to tell her. Even _she _will think I'm overreacting. _Casey thought to herself as the door opened.

But once it did, Casey realized that she wouldn't have to not talk about it, since the person who slipped into the room, and closed the door behind them, was Derek. He stood awkwardly at the door, not seeming to know what he was doing. Which, of course, was strange, since Derek never looked awkward, or like he was unsure.

"What do you want?" Casey asked, forgoing the greeting.

"Hey to you too." Derek said, seeming to shake off the awkwardness, and stepped farther into the room.

"Hay is for horses." Casey said. Although she was confused and not so joyful that Derek was in her room, she immediately wanted to smack her palm to her forehead. _Hay is for horses?_ _That's something my grandmother would say!_

"You know, Casey, you're losing the small amount of touch you had. Your stuff just keeps getting lamer and lamer." Derek said.

"Was there a point to this oh, so friendly visit of yours, or do I have to throw something at you?" Casey folded her arms across her chest.

"Violence isn't needed, acquaintance of mine."

"Then what do you want?"

Derek faltered. Shifting his position, Casey could read that he was changing his mind in his head.

"Oh, there was nothing. I just wanted to bug you for a bit. I was bored, but I'm done now." Derek said, going for the door again.

Casey shot up and blocked the door. This was her chance.

"You feel weird about the whole Madame Rhiannon thing, don't you?"

Derek over-exaggeratedly rolled his eyes.

"Psh, no. Of course you would be, though. Miss Polly Preppy Pants, getting all worked up over nothing. What a shocker."

"What a lie." Casey said.

"What? That you're freaking out about-"

"No. That _you're_ not freaking out over it." Casey clarified.

Derek scoffed. "Why would I be freaking out?"

"_Hello!_ Creepy lady who knew our names even though we had never seen her before, in a tent that appeared out of no where, giving us cryptic messages about some weird journey we're supposedly going to be going on together, that will put us in danger. How is that not a freaky concept?" Casey asked, beginning to get agitated and worked up.

"You just freak out about everything." Derek concluded.

"You're such a liar. It freaked you out, and you know it!" Casey said.

"Casey, it was a stupid little carnival. _The bonds you lack now will grow, and stronger than you imagine, bringing you to a place together I doubt either of you ever foresaw each other to be in. _That implies that if anything were to actually happen, we would become close. That right there should prove to you that it's just some crazy lady trying to freak some teenagers out!" Derek said.

Casey paused for a moment. "How come you remembered what she said so well?"

"I-"

"You've been thinking about it, that's why. Because it's been bothering you! Just admit it. It's not like I'm going to go out and tell anyone, because it bothered me too." Casey said.

Derek looked defiantly at Casey, but after a moment his shoulders slumped and he went over to Casey's bed and sat down.

"Fine." Derek said, slightly throwing his hands in the air. "It's kind of bothering me a little bit."

"See! I told you-" 

"You rub it in, and I'm leaving." Derek warned.

"You promise?" Casey asked.

"Shut up, Casey. I know you want to talk about this, or else you wouldn't have stopped me from leaving. So let's just get this over with." Derek said.

"Fine, fine." Casey said, moving to stand in front of Derek.

"What do you think it all meant?" Casey asked.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure I believe it." Derek said.

"But you said-"

"I said I don't know if I believe it. But I believe the feeling I have. And it's telling me that something is wrong." Derek finished. Casey nodded her head.

"I'm not sure what to make of what she said, but I have a bad feeling too."

Derek ran a hand through his hair. "I think we should just forget about it. I really don't want to stress over something stupid, and having to calmly talk to you just doesn't work for me."

"Basically you just don't like being civilized with me." Casey stared at Derek.

"Pretty much, yes." Derek nodded.

"You're just a jerk, Derek."

"And you're still lame, Casey."

"Get out!" Casey yelled, pointing at the door.

"It's about time." Derek sighed, getting up and heading for the door.

"Oh, and watch out Case. Who knows what kind of _jeopardy_ we might face." Derek rolled his eyes at Casey before exiting and closing the door.

A little too late, Casey let out a scream of frustration, and threw a book at the door. Seconds later, the door opened again. George looked at the book. He was holding Derek by his shirt collar, bringing him back into the room. Nora came in behind them, arms crossed.

"You sound like a rhinoceros, you know that, don't you?" Derek said with a smirk, but George shook him slightly by his collar.

"We" George said, pointing at himself and then Nora. "Are going to fix this."

"Fix what?" Casey asked.

But Nora stepped out, and George dragged Derek back out again, and closed the door.

Casey could hear Derek through the door.

"You dragged me in there so you could say six measly words?"

Then she heard him grunt when George smacked him in the back of the head.

And for a moment, she was able to smile.

x—x

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	4. Time for a Trip

Enjoy!

x—x

When Casey and Derek walked into their home on Friday afternoon from school, they immediately knew that something was wrong. George and Nora were both waiting by the door, arms crossed.

Both Casey and Derek's eyes went from them, to a pile of luggage and suitcases in the living room, to Edwin who was dragging a suitcase to the pile. He dropped it there, and headed back upstairs. Then their eyes returned to their parents.

"What's going on?" Casey asked.

"We." George said. "Are all going on a trip."

"A trip?" Casey and Derek asked at the same time.

"Yes." Nora nodded. "A trip."

"What kind of trip? Not the, 'Rover is just going to go live on a farm, where he can be happy with all the other animals', kind of trip, is it?" Derek asked.

Casey rolled her eyes, but inside found the humor slightly comforting. Seeing as the first thing that came to mind when they had said trip, was a certain visit with a Madame Rhiannon. The incident had been almost three weeks ago, and she had managed to push it aside, but the mentioning of a trip brought it clear to mind. _A journey the two of you will embark on soon. Together. _Casey quickly glanced at Derek, who was still at her side. She couldn't tell if he was thinking the same thing.

"Of course not Derek." Nora said. "We just felt like, since you all are now officially on your Spring Break, we should all take a little vacation."

"Nothing big. A small little town a couple hours from here. Close enough to drive to." George said.

"And it would be a perfect time for us all to be together. Not to mention, do some "Get along" work on the two of you." Nora said.

Derek groaned. "I knew it was too good to be true."

George sighed. "Go pack."

"Wait, we're leaving now?" Casey asked.

"Pretty much." Nora said.

"Dur, Miss Grade Grubber." Derek said sarcastically.

"You-"

"Don't even respond. Go pack." Nora said.

"But-"

"Go. Pack." Nora pointed up the stairs.

Glaring at Derek, Casey began toward the stairs. Derek followed.

In her room, Casey was putting clothes into a bag when the door opened. It was Derek.

"Get out." She said first. She didn't feel like dealing with Derek.

"Oh, what? Is Casey worried about going on a _journey _with me?"

_So he _was_ thinking about it._

"You must be worried too, if you thought enough about it to bring it up." Casey said.

"If it's going to make you feel better, then go ahead and believe that." Derek said.

"What do you care what I feel?" Casey asked.

Realizing what he had said, Derek corrected himself. "I don't."

"Great. Now are we done? Good. Get out." Casey said again.

"Poor dad and Nora." Derek said, shaking his head as he walked to the door. "'Get Along Work.' They don't know what they're getting themselves in to."

Derek glanced at Casey once more, who was glaring at him, before leaving the room.

Casey shook her head and sighed.

She continued packing and once she had managed to fit everything she needed into one suitcase and a Jansport backpack, she dragged it all downstairs.

"Why is this so short notice, anyway?" Derek was asking just as she came downstairs.

"Less time for you to complain and protest." George shrugged.

Derek smirked. "Smart cookie, dad."

"Are there cookies?" Marti spoke up, smiling.

"Well, actually, it was Nora's idea." George said, clearing his throat.

"I said, are there cookies?" Marti yelled.

"We'll get some cookies on the way, okay bunny?" Nora said, which seemed to make Marti happy.

Casey sighed and put her bags with everyone else's. "How long is this going to be?"

"A week." Nora said.

"A week?" Casey asked in horror. "You're seriously going to waste our whole break?"

"We're not wasting it!" Nora exclaimed. "What you guys would probably do would be wasting it. We're making your spring break productive."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Will there be beaches there? Loud music? Hot girls who have a habit of taking their shirts off?"

Casey looked at him with disgust. "You're such a tool." 

"You're such a prude." Derek retorted.

"Enough you two." George interrupted. "And no. No beaches, loud music, or promiscuous girls."

Derek raised his hands above his head. "Then this _is _a waste!"

"Whether you like it or not, you're going, and you're going to enjoy it!" Nora said.

All the kids looked at her like she was crazy. Derek gave a low whistle. "Alrighty then."

"Derek help me get the bags in the trunk. You too, Edwin." George said, motioning to his sons. Grudgingly the two began picking up bags and headed outside.

"Mom, I know you think this is a good idea, but it's really not." Casey said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You'll thank us for this." Nora said.

"For making me spend my break with Derek, when otherwise I would mostly be rid of him because he'd be so busy skirt chasing? You're very optimistic, aren't you?" Casey asked, dryly.

"It won't be that bad." Nora assured her daughter.

"It may not." Lizzie said. "It could be fun." She shrugged.

Casey rolled her eyes, but dropped the subject for the time being, slouching against the wall as the guys continued to put the bags in the car.

"Can I at least go call Emily, and tell her we're going?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, of course, hun." Nora said, and Casey went upstairs, and called her best friend.

"Hello." She said when Emily answered the phone.

"What's going on? Is Derek moving? Oh my God, are they sending him away?" Emily asked frantically, apparently having seen the car being loaded.

"Calm down, Em." Casey said. "My mom and George sprung a trip on us, so we're all going out of town."

"For the whole week?" Emily asked.

"Unfortunately." Casey murmured into the phone.

"Well this sucks." Emily said. "Who am I going to hang out with this week?"

"I dunno, Em. I'm sorry." Casey said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." Emily said. "Have fun."

Casey gave a bitter snort. "Yeah, right."

"Oh, come on. Have a little fun, Case." Emily said.

"Em, I'm going to be stuck with Derek all week." Casey said.

"Uh, Casey, you've lived with him for a year." Emily laughed.

Casey bit her lip. She hadn't told her about the Madam Rhiannon thing. She was just about to mention her worries when her mom knocked on the door even though it was open.

"We're ready Case. Can we get going? We want to spend as much time there as possible."

Casey sighed. "Em, I've gotta go."

"Oh, okay." Emily said. "Try and enjoy yourself a little, 'kay?"

"Impossible, but okay." Casey said. "Bye."

"Bye, Casey." And Casey hung up the phone, following her mom out of the room, closing the door behind her.

x—x

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	5. You're A Funny One, McDonald

Yay!! Enjoy

x—x

It was 10 pm when they got there. They had spent a whopping six hours in the car, which included three stops at gas stations, more for food, and a chance to get out of the car than for gas, and an hour of being completely and totally lost. Six hours spent with Lizzie, Edwin and Marti seated together, and Derek and Casey squished next to one another. Lizzie sitting between them was an idea put to rest by Nora as soon as they reached the first stop light. She had managed to refrain from killing Derek thanks to her iPod, although he did put up a good fight, with humming and rude murmurings that could only be heard by her, as well as unnecessary squishing when they hit turns, and 'accidental' elbowing.

"Yeah. That wasn't far at all." Casey murmured sarcastically as she got out of the car.

"Oh, don't complain. You survived." Nora said, flicking her wrist at her daughter.

"Barely." Casey scoffed. "I mean, God, Derek, have you even _heard_ of deodorant?" She complained even though she hadn't smelled anything malodorous during the car ride.

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of it." Derek nodded assuringly. "And I might be able to use it once in a while, if your tremendous body odor didn't require you to use up half a stick every morning." Derek smirked.

"Der-ek!" Casey yelled angrily.

"Can we keep the screeching to a minimum? It's late." Edwin asked, rubbing his ears.

"Edwin's right. Please spare us." Lizzie said, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm tired!" Marti cried, feeling she wasn't getting enough attention.

"I know. Everyone get their bags." Nora said. Everyone did as they were told and they headed toward the doors of the hotel they were apparently staying at. The Pebble Springs Stay Hotel, as the sign said.

It wasn't magnificent to say the least, but it wasn't too bad either. It had different floors, and elevators, and a pool, at least. And the staff didn't look grouchy, or murderous. They were greeted with smiles. They checked in and got the keys to their rooms.

"Okay, Lizzie and Casey, you are sharing a room. Derek and Edwin, you too. Marti will be staying with me and George." Nora said, giving them the room keys.

"Don't stay up late, no wandering around, and be good." Nora said. "We're right here, across the hall if you need us."

"Okay mom." Casey said before turning to open the room. Taking this as a goodnight, everyone else did the same.

Once inside, Casey observed the room.

"Casey don't even complain. The room isn't bad." Lizzie said before her sister could make a single comment about the room.

Casey rolled her eyes and put her bags beside the bed she chose. She inspected the sheets which appeared to have no mysterious stains. Neither did the floor. The walls were covered in an agreeable wallpaper, and there was a small couch and chair against the opposite wall, with a mini fridge, which Casey hoped was locked, or else Derek would be even more trouble.

"Yeah, it's not that bad." Casey agreed. She spoke to soon.

"Do you know if the key to the mini fridge is in the room?" Derek asked, walking into the room.

Casey hadn't noticed the small door. They were adjoined rooms. Casey sighed.

"Why would mom do this to me?" She asked herself, looking up to the ceiling.

"What? Put us next to each other in adjoined rooms? So I could drive you insane even more?" Derek suggested.

Edwin walked into the room and looked around. "Aw, come on. You guys got the better room. Ours has this weird stain..."

"That's so pleasant. Now get out." Casey deadpanned.

"What, you don't want to hang out with your two favorite step brothers?" Derek asked.

"Oh, Derek, I only have one favorite step brother." Casey smiled grimly. "So the other one can leave now."

Derek put a hand over his heart as if it hurt. "Geez. That's cold, Case. It really is. You would just kick poor Edwin out like that?"

Casey laughed without humor. "Derek, get out."

"Can I stay? I'm bored." Edwin asked.

"Yeah, so am I." Lizzie said.

"You can stay and hang out with Lizzie, Edwin." Casey said.

"Cool, I'm going to get my cards. I brought them." Edwin said, leaving the room, and coming back after a moment. He and Lizzie sat down on the floor.

"Well, I'm staying too. This chair looks comfortable." Derek said, sitting down in the chair.

"I'm sure the chair is just as comfortable in your room." Casey said through gritted teeth, crossing her arms.

Derek shrugged but got up.

"Thank you." Casey said, assuming he was leaving. Instead he walked past her and picked up the remote from the small table next to her bed, and sat back down in the chair.

"For what?" Derek smirked as he turned on the television.

Casey groaned in frustration, and her attempts to rid the room of Derek proved unsuccessful, so she resigned and sat down on her bed. She didn't realize how tired she was until she let herself lay down. And not even Derek purposefully calling out to the tv didn't stop her from falling asleep.

--

"Casey, get up." Casey rolled over and blinked several times, after being lightly shaken. When she opened her eyes, her mother was standing over her.

"Casey, why is everyone in here?" Her mother asked.

Casey adjusted herself to sitting, and she saw that Derek was asleep in the chair, and Lizzie and Edwin were asleep on the floor, the cards around them.

Casey rubbed her eyes. "I dunno, I guess we all just fell asleep. Edwin and Lizzie were bored, and Derek wanted to be annoying, so he stayed in here and was watching tv. We must have fallen asleep." She repeated.

Nora nodded. "Alright. Can you get everyone up? George and I are going to the stores that are across the street for a little while, so I want you and Derek to take the kids to the pool."

Casey nodded, and her mom left the room.

Casey climbed out of bed and took advantage of everyone being asleep and quickly showered and dressed. Being quite proud of herself, she stepped back into the room, clean and awake fifteen minutes later. Derek was already awake.

"Took advantage of your time, did you?" Derek said, his arms crossed. Lizzie and Edwin were still asleep.

"Yes, I did." Casey nodded proudly.

"Forgot that I have my own room, with my own shower." Derek said, gesturing to the next room. Casey's face fell. She noticed that his hair was damp, and he was dressed.

"Oh." She said.

"You're a funny one, McDonald. Trying to win, when there's no game." He shook his head, smirking.

"We're supposed to be going to the pool." Casey told him.

"I know. Nora and and my dad aren't leaving until everyone's ready. Marti's watching tv in my room, in her floaties." Derek said. Casey turned and saw the dividing door open.

Casey nodded. "Then why don't you go sit with her? I'll get them up." Casey asked, tired of his precense.

"Whatever." Derek said, turning to go into the next room.

Casey rolled her eyes, and went to shake Lizzie and Edwin awake.

x—x

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	6. They Won't Be Back For A While

Yay!

x—x

"You got her Derek?" Casey asked for the fifth time.

Derek looked at her from the pool, holding a flailing Marti, who was enjoying splashing in the water. "Yeah. I think I've got her." Derek said sarcastically.

Casey rolled her eyes and looked over through her sunglasses to where Edwin and Lizzie was floating in the water. Seeing that they were getting along pleasantly, Casey leaned back in the plastic beach chair.

"Casey, why don't you get into the water?" Casey opened her eyes again, when she heard Marti. Derek had let her go over to where Lizzie and Edwin were, only a bit away.

"Yeah, Case. Why don't you?" Derek sneered.

Casey rolled her eyes at him again, but addressed Marti. "I'm just not in the mood to get into the water, Marti."

"That's a shame." Casey heard a voice say. She turned her head and her mouth almost fell open. It was like a Greek God had come down and landed beside her, dark hair in one of his blue eyes, and a killer tan was accompanied by some great abs.

The God smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Jason."

After a moment, Casey was able to find her voice. "I'm Casey." She managed to say.

Still smiling, he sat down in the beach chair next to her, and removed the towel from around his neck, and put it beside him. "You here on break?"

"Um, yeah. Almost like a kidnapping by the family." Casey smiled, but all she could think was, _Wow, is he hot._

"Haha, me too." Jason nodded. "Me my mom, and my little brother, and my sister."

After a moment, Casey realized that he was waiting for her. "Oh, um, I'm here with my mom, my sister, my step dad, my step sister and my step brothers."

"Whoa." Jason nodded in acknowledgment.

"Tell me about it." Casey murmured, mainly to herself.

"So, what do you think of it here?" Jason asked.

"Oh, I don't know. We just got in last night, so I haven't seen much, so it's all pretty boring so far." Casey shrugged.

"Yeah, it is pretty boring." Jason nodded. "Well, it was up until now."

Casey blushed, and he smiled. She was racking her brain for something to say, when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up and saw Derek standing over her, dripping water onto the cement.

"Um, hi." Jason said to Derek, after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, hi." Derek said dryly. "She's not nearly as interesting as you're making her out to be."

"Der-ek-DER-EK!" Casey's yell of annoyance became louder when he leaned down and easily scooped her up bridal style. "Derek, don't you dare-" Casey yelled, but he already had her over the pool. Before she could protest any more, he had already thrown her into the water.

She screamed in shock from the water, and pushed herself above it. She pushed the hair out of her face, and looked up to glare at Derek. He was standing over the pool, laughing hysterically. Next to him, Jason was watching, not looking so amused. As soon as she reached the side of the pool, Jason reached his hand out to help her. She momentarily forgot about Derek, and smiled at him, taking his hand. As soon as he had lifted her out of the pool, he grabbed his towel of the chair he had set it on, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Man, what is your problem?" He asked Derek.

Derek raised both hand in front of him, and then pointed one of them at Casey, shrugging. "She is."

Jason looked at her questioningly. "He's one of my step brothers." Casey said.

"And why did he throw you into the pool?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because he's a jerk." She turned back to glare at Derek.

"Hey, is that how you introduce me to strangers?" Derek asked.

"Is that how you're supposed to treat me in front of strangers, Derek?" Casey retorted sharply.

"Strangers? I could barely tell that's what you two were. You looked like you were about to climb into his lap." Derek scoffed.

Casey gasped. "Derek!" Derek merely shrugged.

Blushing, Casey turned to Jason. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" He nodded, looking somewhat confused.

"Derek, can I talk to you?" Casey asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, actually-" Derek began to say, but Casey had already grabbed his arm in a death grip, and started to drag him away.

She let go when they were on the other side of the pool area, by the gate, where no one could see them.

"What is you're problem?" Casey cried furiously.

"My problem?" Derek scoffed. "What about yours?"

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked impatiently.

"Like I said, it looked like you were about to jump him." Derek shrugged.

"Oh my God, Derek, I was talking to him!" Casey fumed. "A cute guy sat down and talked to me, and I talked back!"

"I'm just saying-"

"God, Derek, why can't you just stay out of my business for once? Do you know how embarrassing that was back there?" Casey asked.

"No, not really." Derek said dryly.

Casey threw her arms in the air. "I give up, Derek!" She cried in exasperation.

"Of course." Derek shrugged. "I always win."

Casey glared at him for a moment, before shaking her head. "Grow up." She spat before walking away.

--

Casey frowned as she walked with her family through a very boring park. Or, at least it was boring to her, since she didn't care.

"Case, you okay?" Casey looked beside her to her sister Lizzie. "You look kind of out of it."

Casey thought to the note that was in the pocket of her jeans.

_Um, I don't know what's going on, but my mom just came and said we had to go. You know, family bonding and all. Didn't want to vanish without a trace, so my mom gave me some paper, thus this note. Don't kill your brother. (You still look cute, even soaking wet.) Hope to see you around, Casey. -Jason_

She had found it on her beach chair when she came back after storming away from Derek.

She bit her lip. "Yeah, I'm fine, Liz."

"Yeah, she's probably just thinking about her lover." Derek said.

"What?" Both Nora and George snapped their gazes toward Casey and Derek.

"What's a lover?" Marti asked, innocently looking up at Nora.

"Um, ask another time, bunny." Nora said, still looking at the two teenagers. "What is Derek talking about?"

"Oh, just this guy that Casey-"

"Oh, no, you are not starting that again!" Casey cried, smacking Derek on the arm.

"I was talking to this guy at the pool earlier, and Derek threw me in the pool, and then accused me of being all over him." Casey seethed. Derek shrugged.

"Derek! You need to leave Casey alone!" George scolded his oldest son.

"Yeah, Derek!" Casey cried.

"But Casey, without me, you're boring." Derek said.

"Shut up, Derek!" Casey cried.

"When has that ever worked?" Derek asked, laughing.

"You're such a jerk!" Casey hissed.

"Geez, don't you ever come up with new material?" Derek asked, faking a yawn.

"Says the guy that still calls me Klutzilla, after a year!" Casey pointed out.

"But that's funny. As we've already gone over, everything about you is boring. No wonder things didn't work out with Sam and Max." Derek said.

He watched as Casey's eyes became slits. He could almost see the steam burst from her ears when she lunged at him. He quickly dashed out of her reach.

"You come back hear, you loathsome pig!" Casey cried, continuing to chase after him. She could hear the rest of the family calling after her, but she just didn't care.

Derek turned and began running from her backwards. "What? Did I strike a nerve?" He asked smugly. This only achieved to make Casey angrier.

Derek laughed as he continued to run from her backwards, but he didn't notice a man walking dogs that he was coming for. He hit them, tripping over the many dog leashes, knocking him, and the man over, as the dogs barked wildly. Still angry, Casey came up and pulled him from the entanglement, and then threw him back to the ground. But then the dogs, having no one holding their leashes, began to run wild, one succeeding in knocking Casey over next to Derek. Another accidentally hit a woman who was eating ice cream, knocking her over. The ice cream flew through the air, landing on another woman, who screamed in anger.

Within seconds, a dozen dogs were running around the park wildly, the dog walker had gotten up and started to chase after them. There was barking and shouting, and everything got worse when two quarreling dogs ran right into a small popcorn stand that was, incidentally right in front of where Casey and Derek had fallen, causing it to topple over and crash right on top of them, popcorn scattering everywhere, showering them.

"Casey! Derek!" Nora called, jogging up to where they were on the ground. They had pushed the small cart off of them, but they were covered in popcorn. Both looked up guiltily as the rest of the family caught up, and stared down at them.

They quickly got up from the ground, brushing the popcorn off of them. Around them, some of the dogs were still loose, but some the dog walker had caught, while passerby were working on helping to round up the rest.

"What were you two thinking?" Nora asked. "You're acting like three year olds, not sixteen year olds!"

Casey looked down at her shoes, while Derek brushed stray popcorn from his shoulder.

"I'm so disappointed." George shook his head. "It wouldn't kill you too to get along!"

"But-" 

"No, Casey." Nora shook her head.

"It's still early. You two are going to spend the rest of the day together." Nora said.

"Oh, come on, can't you just send us back to our separate rooms as punishment?" Derek asked.

"Nope. You two, go." George said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean, go?" Casey asked, panic beginning to show on her features.

"Go as in, this is a small town. Go find something to do, together. And don't separate, because no matter how much you think we won't know, we'll know." Nora said warningly.

"What are we supposed to do?" Derek asked.

"We don't care. As long as you don't get into any more trouble. Just start walking." Nora said.

"But-"

"No."

"Can't we-"

"Go." Nora pointed in a random direction.

Derek sighed, and turned, walking away. Casey looked at her mom, pleadingly.

"Go, Casey." She said firmly.

Casey harrumphed and hesitated, but the grudgingly turned and followed Derek.

Nora and George looked after them.

"When will they ever learn?" Nora asked, shaking her head, sighing.

Little Marti watched their backs too, as they walked off toward a path in the trees in the park, where she had seen joggers go down earlier. She narrowed her eyes at them, and then after a moment, smiled.

"They won't be back for a while." Marti said, knowingly, before she began to skip ahead of her family happily.

x—x

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	7. All Your Fault

Well, here it is. I hope it's not too much of a disappointment! Please read and review, guys. I'm on summer break now, and I'm trying to catch up on everything. (:

.I own nothing.

x—x

"This is all your fault." Derek murmured as they trudged along the path.

"My fault?" Casey looked at him incredulously. "How is this _my _fault, Derek?"

"You had to go chase after me." Derek said, glaring at her.

Casey's eyes turned to slits as she looked at him, taking a deep breath. "Oh, yeah. Well, you were antagonizing me!" She cried.

"God, get over yourself. It's been like this for almost two years." Derek rolled her eyes.

"Exactly! Two years and you haven't matured a bit. Our family would be perfectly merged if it wasn't for you!" Casey gestured at him.

"You just let me get under your skin. It's so easy." Derek said.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? God, would it really be that hard? Did you have to bug me in the car last night? Or refuse to the leave the hotel room? Or embarrass me in front of a really cute guy, and throw me into a pool, acting like a pure freak?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Dear Lord, you are such a drama queen. It will never end with you."

"This wasn't my fault." Casey said.

"If you just weren't such a spaz-"

"If you just weren't such a jerk!" Casey cried.

"Shut up, Spacey." Derek said.

"I won't because you never do." Casey retorted.

Derek let out a cry of frustration. "Why don't you just go find something to do. Go stalk that Jason dude."

"My mom and George said we had to stay together. And besides, it's not a good idea for us to split up anyway. We don't know anything about this place. Who knows what could happen." Casey rationalized.

"You are such a goody two shoes. Always doing the right thing. Can't you disobey orders once? It'll mean not being around me." Derek said.

This was really quite tempting to Casey, but she knew that she had already messed up and disappointed her mom and George once for the day, and she really didn't want to do it again-even if it meant a torturous time with Derek.

"No Derek." She shook her head. "We've got to stay together."

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

They continued to walk down the path silently. No one was on it, but them. It was eerily silent, except for the birds and the bugs hidden in the trees and the brush. Casey was becoming quickly paranoid to her surroundings, having only Derek as a companion didn't help much.

"Why couldn't we just walk through the park into a crowded area? This is creepy." Casey said, hugging herself as she looked around.

Derek stopped and stared at her.

"Well, one, this is where Nora pointed, and we're supposed to follow directions." Derek said sarcastically. "Two, I wouldn't have wanted to go into public with you. And three, get over yourself you big baby. It's just quiet. Isn't that how you usually want it anyway?"

Casey sneered at him. "Well, I'd just think there would be other people on this path."

"Probably saw you and fled." Derek murmured as he started to walk again.

Casey threw a scathing look in his direction but said nothing in reply.

As they continued to walk, Casey's paranoia grew. She wondered how far this pathway led from civilization and if it was possible to get lost on a straight trail. But then she noticed that the trail began to become less and less straight, and more ragged and overgrown with vegetation.

She continually looked behind her, not only looking for psychopaths that could be following them, but as well to see if she could see where they had started. The trees began to grow so densely, pact together so much that you couldn't really see the sky. Just a deep blanket of lush green.

She started to think that she saw shadows moving through the bushes and trees surrounding them, and hearing strange noises that were so quick and faint, she couldn't tell if they were real, or if she was making them up in her head.

"Maybe we _should _talk." Derek's voice startled her so much that she jumped. "You know, since I doubt Nora and dad just wanted us to walk along. How's that going to solve anything, right?" Derek asked sheepishly, and edge in his voice that told Casey loud and clear that the surrounding were beginning to get to him, too.

"Yeah. Yeah, that makes sense." Casey said, subconsciously edging closer to Derek as they walked on.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a dark figure jumped from the thick trees onto the path in front of them causing them both to stumble backwards, and Casey to let out a frightened scream.

He was tall and old. He was so painfully thin that it seemed like he was merely bone with thin a thin, sinewy layer of skin stretched tightly over it. His nails were long and yellow, and his face long and gaunt with beady black eyes that glared at them. His body was covered in long black tatters that could have been a pair or robes, or something of that nature.

"Holy shit, man." Derek spat.

The man slowly cocked his head to the side, staring intently at the two as if he was putting together a puzzle and was examining the pieces.

"What are you looking at?" Derek asked, trying to sound tough. Way tougher than he was feeling.

The man was silent for another moment before speaking in a voice that sounded unused. "At you, Derek. At you."

Derek froze. And a voice inside of Casey's head started to scream. If there hadn't been flashing alarms going off in front of her face before, they definitely were now.

"What?" Derek asked, fear finally showing in his voice.

"Oh, well aren't you two in trouble." The man said his a raspy voice, seeming to relish his words as he smirked at them. There was a glint in his eyes that made Casey's heart beat faster. Her feet felt rooted to the ground though she desperately wanted to turn and flee.

"Excuse me?" She heard Derek ask beside her.

"No, I don't think so." The man said ruefully.

"Derek..." Casey murmured as she felt him edge closer to her until their sides were pressed together.

"Oh, how cute." The man grimaced as he reached inside his tattered clothing before painstakingly slow he withdrew a jagged athame.

Casey felt Derek's body tense beside her as her heart stopped. The man ran his tongue over his teeth before grinning at them savagely.

And then suddenly she heard Derek whisper, "Run." into her ear before grabbing her hand and turning.

Feeling his hand over hers woke something inside of her that screamed for her to move, so grasping tight, she ran as fast as she possibly could, trying not to look behind her. Derek stayed ahead of her, his feet pounding forcefully on the ground, and she let him lead her, completely trusting him to get her out safely.

When she couldn't help herself any longer, Casey glanced behind her as she ran. She didn't see the man, but it seemed like a growing darkness was enveloping everything behind them.

She turned back around and felt her heart leap. She could see the beginning of the pathway. She could see the way _out. _

"Derek." Casey panted, and Derek simply tightened his grip on her hand, propelling himself forward more, trying to push them faster to the opening.

They were so close. So close that she could see the sunshine, hear the birds, see the buildings and the people. They were so close and then-

Just as they were at the end, when they tried to pass through, it was like they hit an invisible wall. Something, some kind of forcefield stopped them from passing. Not only that, but when they flew into it they were propelled backward a good twenty feet.

Casey whimpered as she hit the ground. Frantically she opened her eyes to make sure Derek was there, since their hands had detached when they fell backwards.

He was there beside her, propping himself up with one elbow, and rubbing the back of his neck with the other hand, eyes closed. But as he opened his eyes, looking ahead, his hand flew out, desperately trying to pull Casey closer to him.

As he grabbed her, she looked in front of them. In front of them, in front of the way out that they couldn't get through, was the man. He grinned down at them, exposing his decaying teeth. A gust of wind blew his long, tattered black rags behind him as he looked at them.

"Tsk, tsk." He chastised before everything in Casey's vision went completely black.

x—x

Sorry for taking so long to update. And for it being so freaking short. And sorry if it sucks. Well, really, I'm just sorry.

Ick.

PLEASE review. (:

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


End file.
